Hogwart's Next Big Trio
by Dylan Katharine Weasley
Summary: What happenes when ordinary Dylan Wheeler meets up with the famous parents, Cassie Potter and genius Zachary then they all go to Hogwarts? Well, Dylan, plus Cassie, plus Zach, plus Hogwarts equals Fun, Chaos and HOGWARTS NEXT BIG TRIO!
1. Dylan Wheeler: Witch

Chapter One

"Hurry Dylan, you'll be late for the train!" Dylan Wheeler's mother, Katharine, told her daughter. Dylan, Katharine, and Dylan's father, Ben, were running through King's Cross station.

"Let's see…platform 6…platform 7…platform 8…platform 9 and platform 10!"

Ben said, rushing Dylan forward, "You first honey," he said "Your mother and I will come after you,"

"O.K. Dad, I'll see you at the platform," Dylan said. Dylan had dark brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail to keep it out of her face. Dylan looked exactly like her mother, except for her face. She had her dad's face.

Dylan looked at the wall that separated platforms 9 and 10. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her cart the help Dylan's school thing, a large trunk filled with her books and clothes, and a cage that help a calico cat, toward the wall. Dylan closed her eyes and ran through the wall. She would smell the exhaust of a train and a loud whistle. She opened her eyes and saw the Hogwarts Express, steam billowing from the stack and a sign that read _Platform 9¾_.

"Come on Dylan, the train's just about to leave!" Katharine said, running through the magical barrier to Dylan. She ushered her daughter to the nearest train car, while Ben took Dylan's trunk and Merlin's cage, and put them in an empty compartment,

"Now, have a good term," Katharine said to Dylan, when she poked her head out of the compartment window to say good bye to her parents. Katharine kissed Dylan softly on her forehead.

"I know you'll have fun," Ben told Dylan "I did," He winked at his daughter. Conductors started closing car doors, and even more steam gushed from the train stack.

"Promise you'll write!"

"Listen to the Professors!"

"Have fun at school!"

"We'll miss you!"

Dylan's parents seemed to have a hard time letting go.  
"I know, Mum, Dad, I'll be fine!" Dylan promised them. The train started to pick up speed.

"Bye Dylan!"

Soon, Dylan could not see her parent's waving hands. She sighed and slumped back in her seat. This was it; she was finally going to Hogwarts! Yes, like any normal person, Dylan had read the Harry Potter series and had fantasized about attending Hogwarts. But for her, that fantasy was becoming a reality.

Merlin was meowing loudly from inside his cage. He sounded so pitiful, that Dylan just _had_ to let him out. Merlin curled up on Dylan's lap and fell asleep

"You know, you _could_ have done that in your cage." Dylan said fondly to her cat. She started petting Merlin, looking out the window of the compartment, watching the hills and scenery go by.

"Um, excuse me? May I sit here?" A voice came from the doorway. Dylan turned around to see a girl. She had blonde hair, bright green eyes and was somewhat freckly. The girl was oddly familiar…

"Cassie?"

"Dylan?"

Dylan's jaw dropped as her eyes scanned Cassiopeia Potter, her best friend from camp. Cassie was the daughter of the famous Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood Potter, the host of Not-So Mythical Monsters. Cassie looked just like her mom, long dirty blonde hair, a misty far away look, she had even had her mother butterbeer cork necklace dangling from her neck, everything except her eyes. Cassie had her dad's eyes. Cassie wasn't wearing her Hogwarts robes, like Dylan was, but she wore a pink collared shirt under a blue tank top. She also wore a black skirt and pink high heeled shoes with socks.

"Dylan! I had no idea that you were a witch!" Cassie said, bemused.

"Neither did I." Dylan confessed, blushing a bit. "But after I got the letter, dad told me that _he_ was a wizard too!" Dylan remembered feeling angry with her parents for not telling her such an important secret.

_flashback_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dylan whined. She knew she sounded like a child, but she had a right to know her family heritage.

"Because Dylan, we wanted to protect you!" Ben said. He, Katharine and Dylan were in their living room. Dylan was sitting in Ben's big arm chair; Ben and Katharine were standing above her.

"Please Dylan! We were trying to do what was best for you!" Katharine tried to reason with her daughter. She knelt down and put a hand on Dylan's cheek. Dylan turned away from her mother, and Katharine's hand fell limply on the seat of the chair.

"You still should have told me," Dylan said.

"O.K. you're right," Ben said, sighing and putting his head in his hand. "We _should_ have told you, not telling you seemed rational at the moment." he explained.

"Oh, honey! If we knew it was going to disappoint you, we would have told you your father is a wizard!" A tear slid down Katharine's cheek, she was crying. Dylan sighed.

"So, when do I go to…?"

"Hogwarts," Ben said

"Wait, Hogwarts? As in-"

"Harry Potter, yes that Hogwarts."

"So…are you saying that Harry Potter was actually real?" Dylan said excitedly.

"Yes, I went to school with him, actually, but you know his daughter."  
"I do? Who?" Dylan sat up in her seat.

"Do you remember Cassie Potter from camp?" Katharine asked, "Well, her parents are Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood." Dylan's mouth dropped

"Really? Wow, I can't believe this is happening! Do I get to go to Diagon Ally?" Dylan asked. Her dad nodded.

"Yeah, we need to go soon, maybe this Wednesday. I think I can get a day off from work." Ben said.

"Oh wow, thanks!" Dylan jumped out of her seat, "I can't believe it! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

_end flashback_

"What's the matter? Wrackspurt got you?" Cassie asked Dylan, as she remembered the night when her parents told her that she was a witch.

"What?" Dylan looked at Cassie.

"A Wrackspurt, it's a-"Cassie started.

Never mind," Dylan said. She now remembered what a Wrackspurt was. "So, is it your first year at Hogwarts?" Dylan asked Cassie, she nodded

"Yes, and this is obviously _your_ first year at Hogwarts too, because you didn't know you were a witch before your letter came." Cassie predicted promptly. She sat down on the seat across from Dylan.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Cassie asked. Dylan shrugged.

"I dunno, you'll obviously be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Dylan told Cassie. "I hope I am in the same house that you're in."

"Me too," Cassie nodded. The twosome continued to talk until noon, when a fat witch pushing a cart full of sweets looked in.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked.

"Yes please," Dylan said, taking a small drawstring pouch out of her trunk. She produced a number of sickles and knuts, and walked out of the compartment to examine the trolley.

"Two Chocolate Frogs and a Licorice wand, please." Said Dylan, she handed the correct amount to the witch, who exchanged it for the sweets.

"Want some?" Dylan asked Cassie, who didn't buy anything. Cassie nodded and Dylan tossed her a Chocolate Frog. Cassie and Dylan sustained conversation until the sky became dark.

"We should be there, soon." Dylan said "You should change into your robes." She told Cassie. After Cassie was dressed in her black Hogwarts robes, a disembodied voice said

"We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station soon, please leave all of your belonging on the train, they will be taking up to your dormitory room later." Dylan looked at Cassie

"Well, our first time at Hogwarts…" she said quietly.

"Do you feel like you're going to hurl?" Cassie grinned at Dylan.

"Oh yeah."

"Dad said you had to fight a dragon to get in, but then mum said he was being a prat."

She had forgotten who Cassie's parents were for a moment. For people so famous, they seemed so… _normal._

"Firs' years over 'ere…"


	2. Cassiopea Potter

a/n: _Sorry I didn't get to mention this in my first chapter! But, thanks to my totally awsome beta, CASSIE! I heart you!_

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years please! Let 'em through!" the large figure of a man was clearly visible, even though it was dark. He had shaggy hair and beard, and small glittery eyes. Dylan recognized Rubeus Hagrid from years of reading Harry Potter, and his mole skin overcoat. Hagrid was holding a lantern before him, picking out first years. Cassie looked at Dylan.

"Well, I guess we follow him." She said. Grabbing Dylan by the arm, Cassie snaked her way through the crowd, as though she was a seventh year, not a first.

"Is tha' all the firs' years? All right, follow meh." Hagrid turned around and led the group of first years up a woodsy path.

"Um, Cassie, do you by any chance know _were_ he is taking us?" Dylan asked her, remembering what Cassie's father had told her about fighting a dragon.

"Yes, and from what I remember of you from camp, I would hope you do too. The boats, remember?" Dylan had forgotten the tradition at Hogwarts that first years got there by boat. Dylan let out a breath and smiled sheepishly at Cassie.

"Yer'll be able ter see Hogwarts in moment, jus' a sec…"

Dylan gasped as Hogwarts Castle came into view. She had imagined it in her mind, but this was nothing like she had imagined. Smiling, she could hear the Harry Potter theme song playing in her head.

"It does look good, don't it? Hogwarts? All right, get in the boats!" Hagrid instructed. Dylan stumbled into a boat with Cassie and another girl. She had dark hair that went to about her shoulder, tanned skin and big, brown eyes.

"Wow, I've always pictured Hogwarts in my head," the girl told Dylan and Cassie "But this is just like…like…"

"Stepping into J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind?" Cassie suggested.

"Exactly." The girl replied. All three of them turned their eyes back to Hogwarts and continued to sail nearer to it, basking in its glory. When, at last, the boats hit the shore, the group stepped out and stood, rooted to the spot, waiting for Hagrid to give them instructions on what to do.

"Ah, right now. Follow meh!" Hagrid said, leading the first years to a large oak door. The detail was amazing on the door, and Dylan could swear that a wizard carved into the door had winked at her! Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times on the door. A portly old man, with a mustache, answered Hagrid's call. He reminded Dylan of a walrus in some ways.

"Firs' years, Professer Slughorn." Hagrid told him. The man nodded.

"Go on Hagrid, I'll take them from here." He said. Hagrid nodded and walked inside the castle. The first years looked at the man, who smiled.

"Well come in! It's rather cold out here!" He said brightly. Everyone walked past the door and entered a magnificent hall, with a huge marble staircase leading up to the many floors above them.

"All right then!" the man said, turning around and smiling at all the terrified looking faces around him. "My name, is Professor Slughorn, deputy headmaster at Hogwarts. In a few minutes, you will walk through these door and join your house table, but before you can sit at your house table, you must be sorted into one of the four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, my own house." He said proudly. Cassie turned to Dylan.

"Not a single witch or wizard who was a Death Eater did not come out of Slytherin." She explained.

"Now, wait here, and I'll bring you inside in a few moments." Professor Slughorn turned on the balls of his feet and opened the door. For a split second, Dylan heard the chatter of the other students, but it subsided as the door swung back into place. Dylan waited with Cassie, for Professor Slughorn to come back. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Um Cassie? Your dad was kidding, right? About the dragon?" Dylan said, tentatively. Cassie shrugged.

"I dunno, mum said he was being a baboon's backside, but for all I know, we might have to fight a Crumpled Horned Snorkack." She said this so casually, like she wasn't even worried. Dylan, on the other hand, was more nervous then a turkey on Thanksgiving. What house would she be in? She wasn't brave, or smart, or resourceful! Would she be in Hufflepuff? Everyone said that Hufflepuffs were just everyone who didn't fit.

"All right, everyone. Sort into pairs, don't push!" Professor Slughorn had reappeared. Dylan moved closer to Cassie's side.

"Is everyone paired up? All right, follow me!" Professor Slughorn led the group through the wooden doors to a splendidly decorated Hall. The hall had five long tables. Four of the tables were lined up next to each other, facing the fifth table. Dylan guessed that the first four tables were the house tables and the fifth table was the teachers table. In front of the teachers table, was a tattered black wizard's hat, sitting upon a wooden stool. Dylan knew what this was. The infamous Sorting Hat.

"Now, when I call your name, come forward and put the Sorting Hat on. After it sorts into your house, go and sit at your house table." Professor Slughorn said. He took a long roll of parchment out of his robes. He cleared his throat.

"Appleton, Jordan!" A girl with shoulder length black hair walked up to the stool with a look of utmost terror. She sat and Slughorn put the hat on her head. After a few moments the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The girl looked rather relieved with herself and sat down at the table to the far left.

The sorting continued without conflict until "Malfoy, Orion!" said Slughorn. "Nobody knows who his mum is. He just appeared on his dad's doorstep one night. Mum told me last year." Cassie whispered to Dylan, as she watched "Clings, Casey!" become a Hufflepuff. All too soon…

"Potter, Cassiopeia!" Cassie flounced up onto the stage, with out a care in the world, not even after a few Slytherins whispered, "That's _Loony's_ daughter!" She plunked the hat onto her head and waited a few seconds before the hat cried out,

"RAVENCLAW!" Cassie smiled and skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, all who cheered because…well, she was Harry Potter's daughter. They continued with,

"Elmswood, Zachary!" called Slughorn, as a rather wiry brown haired boy walked up to the stage. The hat waited a few moments before…

"RAVENCLAW!" Zachary grinned, embarrassed, but relieved in spite of himself. He walked pass the crowd of first years, to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Cassie. Dylan occasionally caught Cassie's eye, as she waited _her_ turn to be sorted. Cassie smiled back a Dylan a few times, but usually she was talking to Zachary Elmswood.

"Cook, Brian!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Grant, Melissa!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Homme, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!

All too soon, Dylan heard,

"Wheeler, Maddylan!" Dylan glanced back at Cassie one last time. Her best friend grinned and gave her two thumbs up. Dylan took in a deep breath and walked to were Professor Slughorn waited with the sorting hat. Dylan sat down on the stool and crammed the hat over her head.

_"Ah, new blood!"_ A voice in Dylan's head said, _"Hmmm…yes, this is tricky, definitely not in Slytherin, or Hufflepuff. Let's see…Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I had the same problem a few years ago, before you were born…Harry Potter was also difficult to place. I wanted to sort him into Slytherin, but that was not what he wanted. So, in the end, I sorted him into Gryffindor. Well, I think I know were, now…you'll be in…" _


	3. A Very Secret Meeting

Miles away from Hogwarts, a secret meeting was undergo. A man was kneeling in front of an old armchair. "Please, my lord, tell me what you want me to do."

"It is simple, Wormtail." A high pitched voice answered the man, "As you know, I have been trying to kill Harry Potter for some time now, and now finally, I have thought of a simple plan. Kill Harry Potter when he is vulnerable enough."

"But my lord, excuse me for interrupting, but when he is vulnerable enough? What do you-?"

"When he says, _vulnerable_, Wormtail, he usually means when Harry Potter is weak enough, too helpless to fight." A man said, speaking for the first time. He had greasy black hair, stopping at his shoulders, sallow skin with a yellow tinge to it, a hooked nose and mean black eyes. Serverus Snape had in hiding ever since he had escaped Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy.

"I know what it means!" Wormtail said shrilly. "I only meant how-"

"I know what you meant Wormtail, and you will know when the time comes." The icy voice silenced the quarrel between Snape and Wormtail. Lord Voldemort looked his two most loyal Death Eaters.

"But…how do I know what to do when I don't even know what the plan is?" Wormtail asked. He closed his mouth at once, eyes wide as though he had just realized what he said. "My lord, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to contradict you!"

"Wormtail, you will carry out my wishes, even though you do not know what my plans are!" Lord Voldemort hissed. "But since you asked…" He stood up. "Harry Potter is now married and has a daughter, I am correct Snape?" Snape nodded. He had recently become an animagus, a snake to be exact, not a surprise after being the Head of Slytherin house while he was teaching at Hogwarts. He had been watching Harry and his family as a snake.

"Yes, he has a wife, Luna Lovegood, and a daughter, Cassiopeia." Snape smirked. "The girl is odd, like her mother. I taught her in potions for four years. She's a ditz." Snape laughed, but soon quieted "But sir, how will this help our plan?" He asked. Voldemort grinned.

"All you and Wormtail need to do is kidnap Harry Potter's wife and daughter."

"Brilliant plan, my lord! Brilliant!" Wormtail squealed. He soon regained his dignity and stopped jumping about.

"Yes, I know it's an excellent plan, no need to wet yourself over it, Wormtail." Lord Voldemort said smoothly. Wormtail turned red and stared at the floor.

"Who shall we kidnap first? And when?" Snape asked.

"Lovegood. We can take her easily when Harry Potter takes an urgent call from the Ministry of Magic." Voldemort said. "Later, we'll take the little girl, how? I am not entirely sure…"

"What about during the Christmas or Easter holidays? Many students will have left to spend the holidays with their families. We will just have to make sure that she stays." Snape suggested. Voldemort nodded.

"Lets not worry about the daughter now, now let's worry about the mother. She will be easiest to kidnap. We shall take her soon. Snape, I want you to take her and Wormtail, you will write the urgent Ministry message to Harry Potter. Do you understand?"

Snape and Wormtail looked at each other, then at their Lord Voldemort, and nodded.

_a/n: Hello readers! I know this chapter was a little on the short side, but all the tension and drama was hard to write! Anyway, the next chapter will be extra long to make up._


	4. Dylan, Cassie and Zack: New Ravenclaws

"RAVENCLAW!" Dylan opened her eyes, having shut them closed when she realized that the Sorting Hat was about to call out which house she was in. Grinning stupidly, Dylan sighed in relief, took the hat off, and rushed down to sit across from Cassie, the boy having taken the seat next to her.

"Hi, what's your name?" Dylan asked the boy.

"Zachary Elmswood, you can just call me Zach." The boy said. Cassie turned to Dylan, her face lit up.

"Wicked! Now we're in the same house! Mum'll be pleased, she wanted me to get sorted into Ravenclaw, like she was." Cassie told Dylan and Zach.

"Cassie was telling me about her parents." He blushed. "I'm muggle-born. By the way, what's your name?" Zach asked Dylan.

"Maddylan Wheeler, but you can call me Dylan." She turned to watch "Troy, Lane!" become a Ravenclaw also, she clapped appreciatively along with the other Ravenclaws. Soon, the sorting finished with Daniel Grint, (GRYFFINDOR!) and a witch from the teachers table stood up. She was sitting in the middle of the table, in a throne like chair. She looked very stern looking, with a tight bun in her hair and a very thin mouth.

"My name is Professer McGonagall. I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House," She nodded to the table to the far right. "And the Transfiguration teacher. Before I make any announcements, I believe that it is time to eat." She clapped her hands and dishes of succulent dishes appeared before Dylan's eyes. She gasped, and seeing that everyone else was tucking in, she followed suit, piling everything in sight on her plate. Between mouthfuls, she joined in on the conversation Cassie and Zach were having.

"So, your dad's Harry Potter and you mum's Luna Lovegood?" Zach asked Cassie, who nodded.

"Yep, and your muggle-born." She told Zach, who also nodded. "Dylan is half and half. Her mum's a muggle but her dad's a wizard. She didn't know she was a witch until her letter came." Cassie grinned at her friend. "We met at a sleep away camp, you know, Dylan and I. We were in the same cabin. Oh Dylan! Remember that one time, when you didn't notice I had walked into our cabin and when you did notice me you said 'Cassie! How'd you get here?' and I told you that I had apparated? You laughed, because you only though I was a Harry Potter freak like you were." Cassie said. Dylan smiled without opening her mouth, having it full of mashed potatoes. "I actually apparated, though. I laughed to myself to sleep that night."

"But… apparition…" said Zach, confused.

"I have a premature license, Dad's work. He wanted me to be able to get anywhere in an instant, because there are still death eaters going strong."

Zach stared admiringly at her. "Cool."

After the plates were licked clean, the crumbs of mash potatoes, turkey legs, Yorkshire pudding, and roast beef vanished, only to be replaced by the most appetizing desserts Dylan had ever seen. Hell yeah, she could get used to this. Dylan laughed when she saw Cassie's face.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven!" Cassie said, her eyes reflecting the image of the puddings in front of her. Dylan felt so stuffed from dinner that she could hardly force anything down. But still, she managed to eat a helping of Treacle Tart.

While Cassie and Zach were stuffing their faces, Dylan had _her_ time to talk.

"My dad's an accountant, you see. But I never went to work with him, I've never even seen his office. Cassie, there are days when muggle parents take their kids to work with them. My dad never took me to his office because he was an accountant at Gringotts. On those take you kid to work days, my mum always took me to the university were she teaches at." Dylan babbled on. "When I got my letter, I showed it to my parents and they told me my dad was a wizard. I was so angry at them because they never told me, not once in eleven years. So then they apologized and-" Professor McGonagall clapped her hands to silence the hall.

"Now you have eaten, I have a few announcements to make. First years, please take notice that the Dark Forest if off-limits to _everyone._" She looked particularly at a set of girls, one at the Gryffindor table and the other at the Ravenclaw table. The twosome caught each other's eye and grinned wickedly. They both had vivid red hair that hurt Dylan's eyes.

"That's Alyson and Melanie Weasley. They're cousins. Aly is in Gryffindor and Melanie's in Ravenclaw. Aly's dad is Fred Weasley and Melanie's is George Weasley. You know; the founders of Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Cassie told Dylan and Zach "They're trouble makers in chief here. Yeah, I know them. Their Uncle Ron is my dad's best friend, and since the Weasley's are practically his family, we always get invited to family reunions."

"The village of Hogsmeade is also off-limits to all below third year. Now, by the order of the Ministry of Magic-"

Dylan could have sworn she heard Cassie hiss "Morons."

"Every student is now required to take Arithmancy. _Yes_, every student!" Professor McGonagall spoke over the groans and cat calls from Aly and Melanie Weasley. "Your teacher will be Professor Hermione Granger, who has taught everyone above third year who has chosen Arithmancy for the past ten years." She gestured to a witch, who stood up. She had very bushy brown hair and a sad look on her face, as she waved to the clapping students. Cassie gasped.

"Hermione Granger! She was engaged to my dad's best friend!" She whispered to Zach and Dylan.

"What do you mean _was_?" Zach asked, confused.

"Well, Ron, my dad's friend, was in the Order." She whispered the last word. Dylan, an avid Harry Potter reader, knew she was talking about the Order of the Phoenix. By the look of his face, Dylan guessed Zach knew too. "So, dad gave him an important assignment _and he never came back_." Cassie said dramatically.

"What happened to him?" Dylan asked.

"Well, some people said he died. Others think he's still alive. I think they're idiots." Cassie said, confidently. "You all can look in the papers, and read the stories, but he's not coming back."

"Also, Mr. Filtch, the caretaker has asked me to remind you that a number of various things are banned from the corridors. This includes Fanged Frisbees, Screaming YoYo's and Ever-bashing Boomerangs, the full list is made up of a full five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred items. If anyone would like to see the list, it is posted of the door of Mr. Filtch's office." Professor McGonagall lip twitched. "One last thing, Qudditch tryouts; those who wish to try out, should give their names to their Head of House. That is all, I advise you to get to bed, so that you may be well rested for tomorrows lessons!" within moments, the Great Hall became a mass confusion of chaos. Dylan was completely lost until her heard a loud confident voice call out

"First years! Ravenclaw first years! Ravenclaw first years follow me!" A girl, a little older then Dylan with waist length red hair, called out. Dylan guessed she was a prefect. She stuck close to Cassie and Zach so she wouldn't get lost. The group of Ravenclaw first years followed the prefect pass moving pictures, trick staircases, talking suits of amour and a cat. The prefect wheeled around.

"That's Mrs. Norris, Filtch's cat. I recommend that you stay away from her. Shoo!" she said, to the first years and Mrs. Norris. Mrs. Norris hissed and stalked away. "Now, c'mon! Hurry!" the prefect said. "Oh yes, by the way, my name is Micaela, Micaela Clearwater." She smiled at the group and walked on. All too soon, a broom closed flew open and the brooms started to attack the group.

"Peeves!" Micaela yelled "Peeves! Get down here! _Peeves_," she told the first years, who looked absolutely petrified "Is a poltergeist, he's been here forever. PEEVES! Show yourself or I'll call the Bloody Baron!" Micaela threatened. "The Bloody Baron is really the only one who can control Peeves." A little man materialized in front of them. His wardrobe hurt Dylan's eyes more then the Weasley cousins hair did.

"Firsties! Weeee! What fun!" Peeves blew a raspberry and flew backwards to annoy the Hufflepuffs, who were coming up the stairs.

"Right, this is the way to the Ravenclaw common room." Micaela stopped in front of a painting of a witch who looked like Professor McGonagall.

"Password?" the witch asked

"Remembrall." Micaela said simply. She turned "That's the password into the common room. Don't forget it." Micaela walked through the portrait hole, and the first years followed. They were in a blue room, many depicted with more than enough ravens.

"This is the Ravenclaw common room. Your dormitory is up stairs. Girls to the left and boys to the right. You will find your possessions have been brought up. I would suggest you go to bed, you'll have a long day tomorrow."

She left and Zach turned to Cassie and Dylan "Well, see you tomorrow!" he left for his dormitory. Cassie turned to Dylan

"Well, c'mon! Let's go meet our roommates!" she took Dylan by the hand and pulled her all the way up to their dormitory. They had three roommates. One, had dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. She smiled.

"Hi! I'm Lisa Homme, that's Lane Troy" she pointed to another dark haired girl, who waved, "And that's Amy Heekin." A girl with blonde hair smiled. Dylan and Cassie introduced themselves, pulled out their pajamas and slipped into bed. Cassie yawned

"Well, so far, so good!" she waited for Dylan to reply, she never did. Dylan was already asleep.

Beta Note: Anybody who guesses the RENT reference gets a cameo- I have my ways of forcing our dear Dylan. If you delete this, Dylan dahhhling, I might have to kill you. Or give you lots of hurt.

A/n: I have a very violent Beta TT


	5. New classes, teachers, and conflics

The next day was as nerve wracking as Professor McGonagall had said it would be. Dylan, Cassie, Zach and all the other Ravenclaw first years had the same schedule, so Dylan got to see all of her new friends all the time. Dylan and Zach kept on getting lost to their way to class; Cassie on the other hand, had no problem with navigation. Her dad had given her a map of Hogwarts, which came in handy when they were on their way to Potions.

Potion's was taught by Professor Slughorn, who had taken a liking to Cassie.

"Oh ho! Cassiopeia Potter! I taught your father when he was at school, he was one of my favorite students, just like his mother, God bless her soul." While they were making a potion to cure acne, Slughorn talked loudly about how perfectly Cassie, who was working with a rather pimply boy, was stirring her potion. Cassie beamed and stirred with more flourish. Dylan, on the other hand, was a failure at potions. She had managed to give Zach a giant pimple that Professor Slughorn estimated would last for the next 24 hours.

"I'm really, really, _really_ sorry Zach!" Dylan wailed after class. He glared at her, making her shut up. Cassie kept on babbling about how great Professor Slughorn was.

"He's my favorite teacher so far! Potions is probably going to be my favorite class. My dad told me that he _loathed_ potions, I really don't get why." It was Dylan's turn to glare at Cassie, who fell silent.

"So, what do we have next?" Cassie asked quietly

"Arithmancy" Zach said. He was poking his pimple, which was starting to give off a foul odor.

"Wicked! We have Hermio- I mean, Professor Granger!" Cassie said. She lengthened her stride, so that Dylan and Zach had a hard time keeping up with her. Soon, the trio came to a corridor. Cassie stopped and pulled out her father's map.

"Let's see…yes, this is it!" She put the map away and walked confidently into the classroom on her left. Dylan and Zach looked at each other, sighed and walked in after Cassie. The Arithmancy classroom was filled with number charts. The only part of the walls that was not covered in number charts was a small bookshelf that held books named things like: 'A beginner's guide to Arithmancy', 'Famous Arithmancers', and 'Arithmancy: A guide to number divination'.

Behind a very organized desk sat the witch that Dylan had seen last night. She looked every bit as sad as she did the night before. Zach poked Dylan from behind.

"I already said I was-"Dylan started. Zach rolled his eyes at her then pointed to a small picture on the teacher's desk. It contained a picture of a red haired man, with a long nose and lots of freckles. Dylan knew who he must be. Ron Weasley, Hermione's fiancé.

"Go! She's looking!" Zach said, pushing Dylan along. Cassie had saved them two seats in the front row she was sitting in front of the desk. The bell rang and Hermione stood up.

"Welcome to Arithmancy, I am Professor Granger. Please take out your books, and turn to page 18." The class responded and turned to page 18. They found even more number charts. The class progressed with many people turning to look out the window and some even falling asleep. Only Zach seemed actually attentive. Cassie was looking at Hermione, but not really listening to her. She seemed to be contemplating something. She turned to Dylan and whispered

"She not really like this, you know. Normally she was always bugging me to get my primary school homework done. She's gone funny now that Ron has disappeared." At that moment, the bell rang and the students filed out of the class. Zach looked exactly like Cassie had when she had walked out of Potions. Dylan wondered if she would good at.

"Cassie, you like Potions and Zach loves Arithmancy. I wonder if I'll ever find a class that I am good at!" Dylan moaned. Not that she really cared, but it would be nice to find a class that she was good at and Zach and Cassie weren't.

It was lunch time, and Dylan was starving from the anxiety of the first day. The food that lay on the table looked at delicious as the food last night. Dylan scarfed down more than enough to feed all three of them. Cassie didn't seem to be touching her food. Zach was to busy talking about Arithmancy to do anything else.

"Zach," Cassie said, "Would you just shut up? I'm trying to think."

Zach shrank back in his seat. "Fine." He said meekly.

"Professor Granger's not eating much either," Mused Dylan.

"She hasn't since Uncle Ron disappeared." Said Cassie.

"He's your uncle?" asked Dylan.

"No, stupid." Said Zach, trying to get his two cents in. "Ron was her dad's best friend here, she said that already."

Dylan felt stupid. Before anybody said much, Amy Heekin came into view.

"Hello all." She said cheerfully. She had an Irish accent. Dylan realized she hadn't spoken at all the night before.

"Morning." They all replied in unison.

"Has anybody seen my cat, Gemini? He's got green eyes and he's missing a patch of fur on his face." Asked Amy.

Cassie seemed to recognize what she was talking about. "You mean the one that was in the room last night?" Dylan realized she had been too tired to notice it.

"Yeah, he was there then and he disappeared. He's been acting funny for about two months."

"Behind my bed, I think. That's where I saw him last."

Amy dashed off to find the cat.

Zach turned around, determined to speak more, when once again they were interrupted, this time by Lisa Homme.

"'Sup?" she asked, squeezing in between Cassie and Zach.

"What?" Zach asked. Lisa flipped her hair behind her shoulders. Dylan managed to get a mouthful.

"_'Sup_. It's American, I was there on holiday this summer." Lisa explained, thumping a gagging Dylan on the back. "They say all kinds of weird words like, ''Sup hommie?' and 'What up dogg?' and 'That's whack!" she rolled her eyes. "So, anyway we have History of Magic next, I herd it's really boring." Cassie nodded

"Dad said he always fell asleep during that class. Did you know that the teacher is a ghost?" Zach shook his head.

"Nope, they got a new teacher. Professor Glaceman. I wonder what she's like. I hope she's nice."

Zach hope of Professor Glaceman being nice was crushed. After Cassie walked out of her class, she had a detention.

"I can't believe her! The whore!" Cassie growled. Dylan patted her on the back.

"It's O.K. it's just organizing her books, it can't take _that_ long." Said Dylan comfortingly.

"Have you seen how many books she's got?" Zach asked. Cassie stared at him.

"No, I was too busy getting a detention!" Cassie snapped. "So I said one little, _tiny_ comment! And then she gives me detention!"

Professor Glaceman had been talking about Lord Voldemort's rise to power and Harry Potter, Cassie's dad.

"Now after Harry Potter 'saw' You-know-Who rise again, he dueled the Dark-"

"What do you mean he 'saw' Voldemort rise again?" Cassie demanded. Glaceman twitched and looked Cassie in the eye. She was one of the few who still wouldn't say his name, apparently.

"I am saying, Miss. Potter, that Harry Potter did _not_ see the Dark Lord rise. He was probably making the thing up. Yes, I do think the Triwizard Cup was a portkey, but it probably did not lead to this 'graveyard'. Harry Potter probably killed Cedric Diggory himself, waiting a while before taking the portkey back to Hogwarts. Yes, the Dark Lord rose, but not there." She reeled off. Cassie looked furious.

"My dad was _not _a liar!" She shouted. "My dad was telling the truth! He did see Lord _Voldemort_ rise! He did not kill Cedric Diggory! And he did duel Lord Voldemort!" she spat. "And who calls him the 'Dark Lord' anyway? I'll tell you who, Death Eaters! Just say his name already!" Professor Glaceman looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Detention. I will not take any cheek from anyone. Not even Harry Potter's daughter." She hissed. Cassie turned around and looked at Dylan, who looked just as dumbstruck as Zach did beside her.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Cassie roared an hour later. "Why did McGonagall even hire her? She knows _nothing_ about Magic History! I swear, I'll…I'll-"

"Bad mouth her? C'mon Cassie, get real. She's a fully trained witch! You haven't even gotten through your first day at Hogwarts!" Zach reasoned.

"Why are you defending her? You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"I'm not on her side! I'm just saying it would be stupid-"

"Oh! So now you're calling me stupid!"

"No, I just think-"

"GUYS! Shut up!" Dylan stepped between her friends. Cassie and Zach glared at each other before walking into the next classroom. Dylan sighed. Her two best friends were fighting on their first day at Hogwarts, and she Dylan, was caught in the middle.

"_Oh boy_" Dylan thought, '_This should be interesting._"


	6. The Dissapearance

Cassie and Zach kept bickering through Friday. Dylan kept on trying to make forced conversation between them, without much success. On Friday morning, Cassie was visited by a snowy white owl. She looked older then the other owls that were dropping parcels to their owners, but she was still efficient.

"Hedwig!" Cassie cried. She grabbed for the note attached to her head, petted the owl, who flew out of the window. "She was my dad's owl. So, he gave her to me." Cassie explained, ripping open the letter. Dylan and Zach looked over her shoulder to read the note:

_Dear Cassie,_

_I hope you're first week at Hogwarts has been as memorable as mine was. Your mother says hi and everything is fine at home. I wrote to one of my old teachers, Professor Hagrid, about you and he wants to meet you. Would you please stop by his cabin on Friday afternoon? It would mean a lot to me and Hagrid._

_Congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw,_

_Dad_

Cassie re-read the letter and tucked it away. "Well, I guess we're going to Hagrid's this afternoon." She said. Cassie turned to Dylan "Wanna come?"

"Why not? I have nothing else to do." Dylan said. "You wanna come too Zach?" she asked. Zach stared at Cassie.

"I don't think she wants me to." Zach said, looking at Cassie, who went red.

"Well, _I_ don't care, if you want-"

"Guys stop it! We're _all_ going to Hagrid's and will you two please make up?" Dylan asked desperately. Cassie and Zach glared daggers at each other and turned.

"Fine by me." Cassie said sourly

"Whatever." Zach sniffed

There first class that morning was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Melanie Weasley told them about the teacher, Professor Lilyvitch.

"She's a vampire!" Melanie said significantly. "So don't sit in the front seats incase she get a sudden urge to bite your neck." She warned as Aly came up to the Ravenclaw table.

"What are you doing Mel? Telling them about Professor Lilyvitch?" she asked. Melanie nodded.

"Yeah, I told them not to sit up front." She said seriously. Cassie laughed.

"You're not seriously telling us out Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…is a _vampire_?" She laughed again. Aly and Melanie smirked.

"Well, don't come running to us when your neck is bleeding!" Aly said. "C'mon Mel, we have Herbology." They left for the greenhouses where Dylan, Cassie and Zach had a lesson yesterday. Cassie chortled.

"Don't listen to them. Last year they said that hippogriffs came from Mars."

Defense Against the Dark the Dark Arts was a memorable class. It was, by far, Dylan's favorite, even though she was O.K. at it. Dylan had to take Aly and Melanie's thesis that Professor Lilyvitch was a vampire into perspective when she first saw the professor. Lilyvitch had deep, waxy skin and deep _purple_ eyes. Dylan had never seen anyone with purple eyes before.

"Good Morning," Lilyvitch said in a deep raspy voice. "I am Professor Lilyvitch. This year, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, we will learn the basic protective spells. Like _Expelilarmus!_" Lisa Homme's wand flew out of her grip, into the air and landed on Lilyvitch's desk. She returned Lisa's wand to her. "We will also learn some offence spells like _Insert tickling spell here_" Cassie doubled over laughing and clutching her stomach. "The tickling spell," Lilyvitch said, lifting the curse. Cassie sat up in her seat, red in the face and still holding her stomach. "Many wizards think of this as a showy kind of spell, one that they would use on a Zonko's or Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product. But it is highly affective if it is used right." Lilyvitch continued.

Today, they practiced on a simple spell (One that Zach had already memorized), the one Professor Lilyvitch used on Lisa. Zach was, of course, the first one to get it right. Jeff Martin's wand flew across the room, hitting Lane Troy in the head.

"Homework is to practice this spell; I want you to master it by next lesson!" Lilyvitch said at the end of the lesson as the class walked out the door.

"Well, she seems like a good teacher!" Dylan said brightly, trying to see if Zach and Cassie were still not talking to each other. They must have made up because Cassie spoke up.

"Yes, I don't think she's a vampire though. Mum told me that Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic was a vampire. What do you think Zach?"

"Well, I dunno. It's too early to tell yet." He said. "Cassie what time should we be going to Hagrid's?" he asked.

"After Lunch." Cassie said, turning into the Great Hall. Right when she sat down, a tawny owl flew onto the table.

"It's the Daily Prophet." Cassie said, putting some money into the pouch and taking her news paper. "Dylan, here's the back pages, I don't care about them. Oh look! Some guy is claiming he knows were Snape is-"Cassie was too busy looking at the article about Snape that she didn't even notice the witch on the back pages. The headlines screamed

Not-So Mythical Monsters Host Reported Missing

Not-So Mythical Monsters host, Luna Potter, has been reported missing. She disappeared while she was tracking a 'Swamp Hopping Warzcopper' in the middle of the Albanian Forests were 25 years previously was the site Bertha Jorkins disappeared.

"We tell the public not to worry," A hurried looking Rufus Scrimgeor told _The Daily Prophet_ this Thursday night. "We'll find Mrs. Potter in no time." Luna Potter, the wife of Harry Potter the 'Chosen One', is believed being held as a ransom by You-Know-Who in attempts of leading Harry Potter to his death.

"My father, who I am ashamed to say, _was_ a Death Eater." A pompous Draco Malfoy said at his manor. "I myself am not a Death Eater but, I have heard enough of Death Eater meeting to say that this is probably an idea the Dark Lord would have. I do hope that Potter will be found soon."

The wizarding community is asked to inform the Ministry about anything relating to the disappearance of Luna Potter. Continued on page 56.

Dylan gasped as she finished the article.

"What's up Dylan?" Cassie asked. Dylan bit her lip. Should she tell Cassie?

"Um, it's nothing…Zach? Can I talk to you? Alone." Dylan pulled Zach outside of the Great Hall.

"Ow! Be gentle!" Zach complained. Dylan rolled her eyes and shoved the article under his nose. "Whoa, does Cassie know?"

"That's what I'm debating about! She probably dosen't know, but should I tell her?" It was Zach's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well, DUH! Of course you should tell her! It's her mum!" he said impatiently. "Can I go back to lunch now?" he asked

"How can you thing about food at a time like this? You're best friends mum just disappeared!" Dylan said exasperatedly.

"Then go tell her!" Zach said. He turned on his heels and walked back into the Great Hall. Dylan followed him and sat next to Cassie.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked suspiciously. Dylan looked at Zach, who edged her on. She took a deep breath.

"Cassie? Can we talk outside for a minute?" Dylan asked. She didn't want to cause a scene.

"Uhhhh…sure?" Cassie followed Dylan outside the Great Hall. "So…what's up?" she asked. Dylan handed her the article.

"You'd better read this first." She said, her voice shaking. Cassie looked at her before taking the paper. Her eyes scanned the page, her mouth opening wider every second. Dylan looked at her friend. Every second seemed to take a life time.

"I…I…mum." Cassie stammered. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Cassie, I'm really-"Dylan started to say, but Cassie tucked the article in her pocked and ran up the marble staircase to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Dylan's eyes followed her friends. She heard footsteps approaching her. It was Zach.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it well?" he asked meekly. Dylan sighed.

"Zach, I'm going to see if she's O.K." she said and started to follow Cassie up the stairs.


	7. Old Friends and Old Enemies

Dylan ran up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Pass-"the witch started to say, but Dylan cut her off.

"Rememberall!" Dylan said hurriedly. The witch shrugged and swung her portrait allowing Dylan into the common room. Dylan decided to wait a little while to let Cassie pretend to be asleep if she wanted. After a few minutes, Dylan walked up the staircase to her dormitory.

"Cassie?" Dylan whispered, opening the door. She found Cassie sitting on her bed, writing a letter. "Cassie are you O-"

"Leave me alone!" Cassie said harshly. She finished her letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg. "Go on!" She told the owl. Hedwig looked reproachful and flew out the window.

"Cassie who is that letter for?" Dylan asked, even though it was none of her business.

"Dad." She said simple. "Asking him _why_ the hell he didn't tell me mum was kidnapped!"

"Cassie, the article said your mum was missing, not kidnapped." Dylan reasoned.

"Article shartical! The Daily Prophet lies! Haven't you read Order of the Phoenix?" Cassie snapped.

"Yes I have, and I know that-"

"YOU THINK DAD WAS LYING TO DO YOU? THINK GLACEMAN WAS RIGHT ABOUT HIM KILLING CEDRIC?" Cassie shouted.

"No, I don't! How can you say that?" Dylan asked hurt.

"Good, c'mon, we're going to see Hagrid. My dad wanted us to." Cassie said, grabbing Dylan's arm. "Where's Zach?" she demanded.

"I dunno, still in the Great Hall probably." Cassie shook her head

"Forget him, let's just go now!" Cassie led Dylan out the door, through the portrait hole, down the stairs, and outside. "Let's see, where's Hagrid's…there!" Cassie said pointing at a small wooden hut. She grabbed Dylan's arm again and pulled her towards the hut. When they were on the top step, Cassie hammered on the door.

"Um…Ha-Professor Hagrid?" She asked through the door.

"Is tha Cassie Potter?" the voice came from the man who had taken the first years to Hogwarts by boat.

"Um, yes. This is Cassie Potter…and a friend."

"Well, c'mon in!" The door was thrown open by Hagrid. He looked just as he did when Harry, Ron, Hermione and all them were at Hogwarts. His hair was graying a bit, but besides that, he was the same.

"You…you look jus' like yer mum." Hagrid said, picking Cassie up and hugging her, nearly breaking her back. "'Cept yer eyes…you got yer dad's eyes…you know, people use'ta say tha' to yer dad, he look 'xactly like his dad, but he got his mum's eyes." Hagrid said fondly.

"Professor Hagrid-"

"Naw, jus' call me Hagrid!"

"Right, Hagrid…this is my friend Dylan Wheeler." Hagrid eyed Dylan suspiciously.

"You Ben Wheelers daughter?" he asked. Dylan gulped and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I taught him when he was at Hogwarts too. He was 'specially good at Care of Magical Creatures. 'Fact, he was the fir' one 'o took my N.E.W.T's in his year…" Hagrid said thoughtfully.

"Um, Hagrid? Can I ask you something?" Cassie asked.

"'Course! Get inside firs" Hagrid said, ushering them in. Dylan and Cassie sat themselves on the enormous couch in Hagrid's hut.

"Right, what'da want to ask me?" He asked, sitting down on the chair opposite them.

"Well, have you seen today's Daily Prophet?" Cassie asked. Hagrid went red in the face and started busing himself making tea.

"Skimmed through it, why?" he asked. Cassie looked at Dylan.

"Well, did you see the article about my mum?" Cassie asked. Hagrid nodded

"Yeah, I sent an owl to Harry 'bout it. Tragic...but Harry mus' be used to it. People who he loves dissapearin' or dyin'. His parents, his godfather, Dumbledore." Hagrid gulped "Now his wife...Want a cuppa?" he asked, handing out a teacup the size of a bucket. Dylan nodded and took the cup from Hagrid.

"Thanks, but Hagrid? Cassie thinks that her mum was...well kidnapped. I don't think that's true. Do you?" Dylan asked. Hagrid shrugged.

"It could be possible. I mean, You-Know-Who is still around. He could have Luna as...a ransom, like the Prophet said." Hagrid reasoned. He patted Cassie on the back, nearly knocking her to the ground. "But don' you worry 'bout it. She'll turn up." he said cheerfully.

They talked into the late afternoon, when Hagrid insisted they go back to the castle. (It's gettin' late and I don't wan' you two gettin' detention!) They met up with Zach in the common room.

"Where were you two? I spent ages looking you!" he said

"We were at Hagrid's." Cassie said

"_One_ of us was dragged there." Dylan said angrily.

"Whatever, but I needed to ask him if he knew anything about my mum's kidnapping." Cassie said.

"But your mum disappeared, not kidnapped." Zach said. Cassie snorted.

"No, she was kidnapped." she insisted.

"She said the same thing to me up in the dormitories." Dylan told Zach.

"Anyway, I just had to ask him..." Cassie said apologetically. Zach shrugged.

"Its fine, I was just worrying about you two." Zach said. He suddenly realized what he said and blushed. "Well, you know whatmean..." he said. Dylan smiled and looked at Cassie.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." she said. Cassie seemed to know what she meant and blushed too.

"Well, what time is it? Shall we go to dinner?" she asked briskly. Dylan giggled. The three walked into the Great Hall. The meal was pleasing after Hagrid's so called 'cooking'. No sooner had dinner started when it was soon interrupted by Melanie Weasley.

"I'm in! I'm Chaser!" she said, sitting down next to Dylan.

"You're in what?" Dylan asked.

"The Quidditch team! I'm the new Chaser! Since Jenna Marksleve left, one of the chaser spots are open." Melanie explained.

"Really? Wow! Congratulations!" Lisa Homme sitting down next to Cassie. "So are you going to be playing in the match against Hufflepuff?" she asked. Melanie nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait beat them. The seeker, Adrienne Green, is _amazing_. I mean it. And she's only in her second year. Watch her during the match. She awesome! Oh, hi Adrienne! We were just talking about you!" Melanie greeted a slender girl, with dark skin and long black hair. She had a pretty face and brown eyes. Adrienne smiled.

"Hi Melanie, congratulations on making the team." she said sitting down next to Melanie. "First practices are on Monday, make sure you bring your broom." Melanie nodded.

"I just need to _get_ one first." she explained. Adrienne cringed.

"Well, get a move on. We have an old Shooting Star that's a pile of crap. You _can't_ ride that in a game or at practices." she reasoned. Melanie bit her lip.

"I probably need to order one now. Cassie, can I borrow your copy of _Witch Broomstick_? Please? I'll give it back!" Melanie pleaded. Cassie shrugged.

"Sure, you don't need to beg." she said.  
"Thanks, where is it?"

"In my trunk, I'll show you after dinner." she said. Dylan looked at Melanie.

"What kind of model are you going to get Mel?" She asked. Melanie shrugged.

"I dunno, probably a Nimbus 2000 or a Nimbus 2001. I might even be able to afford a Firebolt. Never a Firebolt 6000, but a Firebolt is still pretty good. Uh oh."

Melanie pointed to a sleek blonde haired boy who was walking up to the Ravenclaw table. It was Orion Malfoy. Dylan wasn't sure but somehow, his sneer looked exactly like a certain someone who was played by an actor named Tom Felton.

Yeah, I 'spect you thing your a big man...er woman now that your on the Quidditch team don't you, Weasley?" He asked. Cassie looked mad enough to throw something.

"Ah, your Potter's kid? Let me tell you something Potter. You're a pureblood. I'm a Pureblood. Weasley here is a blood-traitor, Homme's a half-blood, Green is a mudblood, Elmswood is mudblood, and Wheeler's a half-blood. If you ask me, I wouldn't be hanging around with scum like this." Dylan was hanging on desperately to Melanie's robes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Aly Weasley had left the Gryffindor table when she saw Orion.

"Just guess!" Melanie said fiercely. Orion looked at Aly.

"Ah another blood-traitor. What I'm trying to get at Potter is that you should be hanging around with people like me. _I can help you there_"

Flashback

_Five boy were in a train compartment. Two looked like human boulders. One, tall, gangly and red-headed, one, small skinny and dark haired and the last, pale with a pointed chin, sleek blonde hair and grey eyes. _

_"You'll soon fin out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter." the blonde boy said to the dark haired boy, "You don't was to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he held out his hand for Potter to shake, but he didn't take it. _

_"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he told Malfoy._

End of Flashback


	8. Troll Treats

Dylan looked from Cassie to Orion, who coincidentally looked a lot like the actor who portrayed his father, making him damn sexy. But still, Cassie wouldn't, _couldn't_, pick Orion over her friends and almost family. Or would she?

"Keep dreaming Malfoy! They day I become friends with you is the day when Blast-Ended Skrewts fly, in other words, never going to happen!" Cassie told Orion. Orion looked only slightly flustered.

"All right then, Potter or as my father would call you Potty. Have it your way." and he walked off to join the Slytherin table, sitting next to two Slytherin girls. Something rose inside Dylan's body as she saw Orion flirt with the two girls.

"_Anger, that's it. You can't actually like that great se-ugly git._" Dylan told herself. Cassie turned back to the others, who looked just as angry as she did. Aly had squeezed herself in between Dylan and Melanie.

"I can't believe him! The idiot! Who does he think he is? Calling Adriane and Zack mudbloods?" she raved on. Everyone present, even Zack, Adriane and Dylan knew what a mudblood was. A very, _very_ offensive term for someone who was muggle born.

"Aly, just settle down..." Adriane tried to calm her down. But there was no calming down of Fred _or _George Weasley's daughters.

"_Calm down_? Adriane, do you know what a _mudblood_ is?" Melanie asked. Adriane nodded.

"Yes, I think everyone here has either wizard parents or has read Harry Potter." Adriane said. Aly and Melanie looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, Melanie, I think we know now who we can test dad's new products on!" Aly said, pulling out a carton of what looked like to be candy.

"What? You're going to sabotage Malfoy with candy?" Cassie asked.

"Well, if you're going to use candy, can I have some?" Zack asked reaching out, but Melanie stopped him.

"I wouldn't Zack, these are Troll Treats. You know the Skiving Snackboxes our dads' made? Well, these work just like the snackboxes. Now, you see they are colour coded. If you eat the blue end," Melanie said pointing at the blue piece Aly was about to eat. "You'll speak troll." Aly tried to say something, but no one could understand her. All they could make out was grunts and odd hand gestures.

"Now, if you eat the red half." Melanie said as Aly shoved the red half into her mouth.

"You speak regular English again, or French or Spanish or whatever you speak." Aly said when she could finally speak a language that all could understand.

"Wow!"

"Brilliant!"

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"Ha! Malfoy won't know what he has coming!" The group laughed. Aly and Melanie bowed mockingly.

"Thank you, thank you! For a demonstration of the Troll Treats, please come to the Great Hall tonight at dinner. Mel and I plan to go down to the kitchen and ask the House Elves oh-so politely to put a dozen boxes of these in the Slytherin's food." Aly said.

"But will they agree to that?" Adriane asked. Melanie nodded.

"Yeah, house elves are very persuasive. Except, you can't let Professor Granger catch you. She loves house elves. She has this whole organization called _spew_." Cassie shook her head.

"No, its S.P.E.W. Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. She bored me all last summer." Cassie said. Lisa sniggered.

"You spend the holidays with teachers?" she asked. Zack rolled his eyes

"Long story." Cassie said. She turned to Dylan "Well, I gotta go, I have Mali's detention, remember?" She rolled her eyes "See you." Cassie stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What did she get detention for?" Aly asked.

"She just insulted Mali in class." Zack said. "Now, she has to sort out all of her History of Magic books." Aly sighed.

"Ahhh...don't you hate it when the good ones go bad? Shame...shame. Well, c'mon Mel, if we want to persuade those house elves, we might want to go down to the kitchens now." She and Melanie stood up and walked out of the Great Hall after Cassie. Adriane looked at the other three.

"I've got to go, homework, you know...Slughorn gave us loads. See you in the common room?" she said, getting up.

"Yeah, we've got homework too, coming Dylan?" Zack asked. Dylan nodded

"Yeah, want to come, Lisa?" Dylan asked.

"Sure, I still need to do that Transfiguration homework for McGonagall." Lisa said remembering. "I wonder is Lane will help me. She's a wiz at Transfiguration." she said. The three headed off for the Ravenclaw common room, Lisa taking Cassie's place.

When Cassie arrived back at the common room a little before dinner, she looked very angry.

"All while I was sorting her stupid books," Zack looked offended when she called books this. "Oh, grow up Zack, anyway all while I was sorting her books, she kept on saying things like 'So, how does it made you feel to think your father's lied to you all these years? No wonder you mum left him, yes _left him_ Potter. Your mum's too good of a witch to get lost." Cassie called Professor Mali a lot of names that greatly upset Zack.

"Cassie, I know Mali is a bit..."

"Evil?" Cassie suggested.

"Right, I know she's a bit evil, but don't do anything irrational. You don't want another detention." Dylan said, patting her arm. "Anyway, there's an owl for you," she said, pointing to the window.

"It might be from dad!" Cassie said, rushing to open the window. Hedwig hooted and held out her leg for Cassie to untie the letter on her leg. Cassie did so and brought the letter into the common room, while Hedwig flew off for the Owlery. Cassie read the letter over and gave it to Dylan to read.

_Dear Cassie,_

_I am sorry I didn't tell you about your mother's disappearance. I didn't want to frighten you, but I forgot about the Daily Prophet. I should have known Rita Skeeter would have wrote an article. But ignore everything in the article. Rita Skeeter twists everything anyone says. I will keep you updated so you won't read any lies in the Prophet._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"Good, now I don't have to read the awful lies that Skeeter woman writes." Cassie said, sighing in relief.

"What's wrong with her?" Zack asked. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Well, when my dad was in fourth year, he gave her an interview about being a Triwizard Champion. But instead, she published a story about what a tragic little hero he was and how he loves Professer Granger which is rubbish. C'mon, let's go to dinner. I want to see Aly and Mel's Troll Treats. I hope Orion gets one."

Dinner that night, was a very enjoyable affair. Aly and Melanie's Troll Treats proved to be a success. Half of the Slytherin house was in the Hospital Wing that night, as Madam Pomfry desperately tried to find a potion to restore their proper tongue. Melanie Weasley took her bow in the safety of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Troll Treats are 15 sickles a box at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! A bargain!" she told the crowd. She took orders for the next half an hour before she had a chance to talk to Cassie, Dylan and Zack.

"Dad'll be pleased! I must've gotten over 30 gallons!" she told them excitedly.

"Well, of course! That's a brilliant piece of magic!" Zack said, earnestly.

"Well, I'm going to go up to bed. Quidditch practice tomorrow." she said, heading up the stairs. "Coming Cassie? Dylan?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed too." Dylan said "'Night Zack." She and Cassie followed Melanie up the stairs and into their dormitory. As Dylan got into her pajamas, she noticed Cassie was looking at a small picture. It was of her mum.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Dylan asked softly. Cassie nodded and slipped into bed.

"'Night Dylan."

"Night."


End file.
